


I know i can treat you better

by CK4



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK4/pseuds/CK4
Summary: Apple was confused, a lot!But she was right of one thing:She can treat Raven better than Dexter can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired on the music "I know I can Treat You Better" from Shawn Mendes.

Raven came back to her room crying like a child cries for his lost toy, she layed down in her bed and just felt her body relax.  
Raven didn't know how much time she spended crying, she just did.

A couple of minutes, Apple came back to the room too, she was strange... maybe... sad? confused? both?  
When she realised her roommate was suffecating in cry, she ran at Raven preocupated.

\- Raven? hey... what happen? - She asked worried.

The other girl sighed.

\- Is Dexter... we broke up... again! Like, for real! - And more cry.

Apple felt her heart warm, like, what was that? happiness? for what? her best friend broke up? what kind of good feel is that? That is mean! But, she is free know to try a thing, and that thing, is that she knows, at all those confutions, is a step for a "feelings talk".

Asfter she spend so much time trying to understand her real feelings for Raven, and seeing how gross was seeing Dexter "playing" with her roommate's heart, she realised one simple thing:

She knows she can treat Raven better than Dexter can.

\- Raven... i won't lie to you. - Started. - And i know, that after all those "break up", he is not the right for you...

The other girl sighed again laying her head in Apple's lap.

\- And... you probably may say that I'm wrong because you still love him but... - She breathed trying to figured out the correct words. - I can see in your face how you feel, that one you love can't take back the same feeling... - Giggled.

Raven smiled a little bit, just a little bit when she yeard Apple's giggle, she loves when the other girl smiles and laughs.

\- You know? I just... think that your losing you time crying for someone that can't even see a dragon roar without peeing on his pants. - Giggled again making the other girl laugh, she just felt in heaven.

\- You know, he really peed on his pants when he saw NeverMore in her real form. - Raven reminded with a big laugh.

\- You see? That's what i'm talking about. - Laughed too, she breathed again and started to caress the witch's hair. - Any girl like you, need a true love in their lives… and… maybe he can be right in front of you.

Raven raised her head looking to her friend, something inside her chest just got warm and… strange.

\- You’re so sweet… - Whispered.

Apple blushed tryng not to focus on witch's lips, thei just look so... kissable.

\- You shouldn't cry for people that aren't needed in your life, things come and go, sometimes they just go, and sometimes you get surprised by the last chance you could ever imagine. - She smiled watching Raven sit in front of her.

\- How can you bee so cute wile you're giving life advices. - Raven giggled.

\- Well... I just wanted to see you smiling... because... you know, you are my best friend, and i wanted to see you laughing... - Apple blushed even more, but this was the perfect chance to say what is really on her mind. - But I really need to talk serious now, face to face, Raven.

The witch smilled concentrating in her friend, eyes to eyes, face to face.

\- I'm all years.

\- I was thinking a lot lately... and I just realised... I can't see you suffering again because of a boy who can't even get voice to say that he doesn't feel the same for you as you for him... and for a long way, I'm gonna say what's on my heart, like you always do... - She toke a deep breath taking Raven's hands on her own. - I know I can treat you better, than he can, and any girl like you deserves to be happy with someone who can love you back, I don't even know if you love me the same way, but, well, I had to take the chance... even if i fall, i can live with that.. - Apple just said it, wow... it was like taking a big thing in her heart that was getting more and more uncofortable.

Raven looked at her, surprise, very, that means, that all those things she tried to do to forget her feelings for Apple, was for nothing, Apple did loved her!

\- Ap-...

\- Don't worrie about not feeling tha same way, i was counting with that... I just wanted you to know, that, I'm here for everything, and i promess you that i won't let you down, never, just know that you don't have to do this alone... because I love you. - Smilled focusing on her bracelets made of gold, she just couldn't face her friend, not now.

After almost 2 minuts of silence, Apple looked up to see the other girl.

Raven was crying again, in silence, and then, in the next second, they were kissing, Apple was shocked first, but then it was naturally, it was warm, it was...

Magic.

Apple needed to breath, but Raven wasn't for that idea, after taking permision to get deep, the witch smiled taking the princess with her arms on her waist.

Then, they realised that humans (or witches) need air to survive, they stoped the kiss breathing fast.

\- I love you too. - Raven giggled taking some violet lipstick from the other girl's lips.

Apple blushed again taking the other girl to a warm hug.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Apple asked.

\- He really peed on his pants? 

Raven laughed hard.

\- I know, right?

The End.

CK


End file.
